


Stupid Hormones

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Reigisa Week, Slight swearing, menstrual blood warning, pcos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei comforts a sick Nagisa. For day one of Reigisa Week 2, "Gender"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> My body has been torturing me so I decided to torture my favorite swimmer :) Based largely on actual conversations with various people.

“Nagisa, honey, Rei is here,” Nagisa’s mom poked her head in her room.

Nagisa sat up, placing the hot water bottle to her side. “She can come in.”

Rei stepped into her girlfriend’s room, closing the door behind her. “I brought your homework for today.”

“Thank you, Rei-chan.”

As Nagisa held out her hand for it, Rei noticed the cottonball taped to her inner elbow. “Nagisa, are you ok?”

“Oh, I had a doctor’s appointment,” she answered, poking at the tape. Suddenly she looked at the clock, stood up, and added, “I need to use the restroom.” She speed walked out the room and down the hall. “Goddammit, how many times do I need to remind you idiots to put the seat down?!” She yelled to her brothers as she closed the door. “Oh, shit,” she cursed under her breath. She knew Rei didn’t approve of swearing, and there was no way she hadn’t heard. Sighing, she sat down to change out her tampon and pad. There was just so much blood; she felt like she was going to be sick.

“Feeling better?” Rei asked when Nagisa returned.

“No,” Nagisa groaned. She sat back on her bed and held the hot water bottle to her abdomen.

“What’s wrong?” Rei sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

“I got my period.”

“Is that all?” Rei asked, rolling her eyes. Nagisa had a tendency to be overly dramatic.

“Is that all?!” Nagisa repeated, turning to look Rei in the eye and pushing her arm away. “I haven’t had my period in four months. I’m bleeding through a tampon every hour.” By this point she was yelling. “I woke up at five am literally crying in pain. Now the doctors think I have PCOS like my mom and cousin and they are doing tests and I’m going to start birth control, but, yeah, Rei, ‘that’s all’.” Nagisa couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. Why did she tell Rei? She didn’t want to hear about the blood and the cramps and the… the everything. She probably had perfect periods. She would never understand.

“I—I’m sorry,” Rei mumbled. She hesitantly reached out to rub Nagisa’s arm.

“I’m sorry, Rei-chan, I shouldn’t have yelled,” she buried her face in Rei’s shoulder. “It just hurts so much and my hormones are out of control.”

Rei wrapped her hands around her girlfriend. “I know…”

“No, you don’t,” Nagisa sniffled, pulling back. “Have you ever skipped a single period?”

“Well…”

“Exactly. You’re perfect. You have beautiful hair and flawless makeup and I can’t even menstruate right. I’m a complete failure as a girl,” Nagisa said, wiping her eyes.

“You’re not a failure.”

“Yes, I am. I’m covered in acne; my hair is greasy and I can’t get it to do anything; I have no hips and even less up top, because everything I eat goes straight to my waist. And now they’re telling me it’s because my hormones are wrong and I might not be able to have kids. I don’t even know if I want kids but I want the option.”

“But you said your mom had this p…” Rei trailed off, unable to remember the word.

“PCOS. Polycystic ovary syndrome. Yeah, she has it, but it’s different for everyone. She had us after the doctors shot lasers or something at her ovaries. I don’t know. But it doesn’t work for everyone,” Nagisa sobbed. “I know I’m just in high school and shouldn’t be thinking this far ahead but I can’t help it. I don’t want to be infertile.”

“I’m sorry. But if you are, I’ll carry your child for you.”

"Don't say that." Nagisa said, shaking her head and looking down.

"I will," Rei insisted.

“What if we break up?” 

“Nagisa, you changed my life. Even if we break up, I’ll never stop being your friend.”

“And you’ll let me use your uterus?” Nagisa raised her head.

“If that’s what it takes.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I’d rather do that than see you cry. I cannot stand seeing you sad.”

Nagisa smiled before doubling over in pain. “Then could you pass those pills?”

“Of course.” Rei opened the ibuprofen and passed it to Nagisa, along with the glass of water next to it.

“Thanks, Rei-chan. And, don’t worry, I won’t actually use your uterus,” she swallowed a couple pills and passed the bottle back. “So, wanna make out until my mom comes back and freaks out?”


End file.
